


Night Lights

by mercy_angel_09



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kallura Month 2017, Romance, hand holding, it's short but this was all I had, please brush your teeth after reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: Keith and Allura share a quiet, private moment on the bridge of the Castle of Lions.Kallura Month 2017 - Day 15 - Aurora Borealis





	Night Lights

The Castle of Lions is sitting on the surface of a yet to be identified planet – Coran would like the crew to know that it’s because the data has degraded and not because he forgot to put it in the database in the first place _thank you very much_ – waiting out a series of solar flares from a nearby sun. Keith can’t sleep, his thoughts a whirring jumble of anxiety, fear, and loneliness. He’s found temporary solace from his insomnia on the Castle’s bridge, the monitor screens pulled up so he can watch the lights dancing in the sky.

“Keith?”

He turns his head and sees Allura padding barefoot into the bridge, Platt on her shoulder, Chulatt on her head, and Plachu and Chuchule at her feet.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t wake me. I couldn’t sleep so I was talking a short walk around the castle and saw that someone was in here.” She sits down next to him near her console, and looks at the monitors. “Oh,” she breathes, “the polar lights.”

“Is that what you called them on Altea?”

Allura manages a small, sad smile. “Yes. They only appeared near the polar regions, hence calling them polar lights. The capital city was near our equator, so I only ever saw them if we were traveling. Do you have these back on your planet?”

Keith nods, turning his attention back to the shimmering blue and green lights. “They were known as the polar lights there, too. But they were commonly known as the northern lights or the aurora borealis.”

“Aurora borealis?”

“I think you’d have to ask Pidge for the full explanation of the name. I think it’s Greek or Latin.”

“Ah. I shall ask her at a later time. I doubt she’d appreciate being woken to answer a simple trivia question.”

“You’re probably right,” Keith answers with a small chuckle.

“Did you know that these occurred on other planets as well?”

“They’ve been documented on other planets in our solar system,” Keith explains. “To be honest, for years I lived too close to the equator to be able to see them. But now it’s just a matter of the castle passing by a planet’s poles. I know what causes them, but that doesn’t change that they’re still mysterious to me.”

Allura hums softly in agreement. Without thinking she reaches over and takes Keith’s hand in hers, threading their fingers together. At first he stiffens at the contact before he eases into it, eventually rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. They continue to sit in silence, watching the lights shimmer and dance across the sky. The mice eventually curl up and fall asleep in a pile near their feet, and the only sounds in the bridge are Platt’s soft snores, the slow rhythmic breathing of Keith and Allura, and the quiet beeping of the various monitors.

For the first time in quite a while, they’re fully at peace.


End file.
